Innocent Grace and a Sweet Face
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: There was always something different about me. I was always a bit to beautiful, a bit too graceful, a bit to nice, and a bit to unrealistic. But I never would have guessed that I was the daughter of two powerful gods.
1. Chapter 1

_Innocent_ **Grace** and a _Sweet_ **Face**

There was always something different about me. I was always a bit to beautiful, a bit too graceful, a bit to nice, and a bit to unrealistic. When I walked down the halls, guys literally drooled while watching me, and girls turned green with envy. Even as I proved to be the sweetest person at OCD High, my temper could get out of control, and when it did, you better watch out.

And when you tried to sneak an attack or keep a secret from me, I always found out, or interveened. When people tried to argue their way out of things with me, I had the better reason, the better logic. My A+ average proved me to be the smartest person in the county, but I begged to differ, being too modest to admit it.

Even when things got a little funky, like the three headed cheerleader I defeated in an empty bathroom during lunch, or the way my broken leg seemed to heal in five minutes, I never thought anything odd of it. I mean, I did think it was unusual, but it felt natural to me. And neither did my 'friends' or peers. They just agreed with whatever I said, following my lead.

So when my father called to me one day after fending off a big one-eyed football player, I knew something was up.

"Hey Dad. What's up?" I asked, stepping around the small dining room table. Sure, they might live in a tiny apartment, but I didn't mind.

"Sweetie, there's someone I'd like you to meet." my father William Block said, pointing to a pretty red head sitting at the kitchen counter. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at my fathers new girlfriend. The woman - although I couldn't pinpoint an age on her - smiled up at me, all five foot ten of myself.

"Hello Massie," She said in a smooth voice, her green eyes glowing.

"Hi."

"My name's Dylan Marvil. I'm the daughter of Achelous, the river god and father of Sirens." She said, sticking her hand up at me. I raised my eyebrows. What kind of cooke had my dad brought home this time?

"So I see you don't believe me." Dylan grinned, flashing some white teeth at me.

"Well..." I started. Maybe I should lie? "Yeah. It's kinda hard to believe." I admitted. I figured lying would do me any good.

"I understand. But let me show you." Dylan grinned wider, twisting her hand at the glass of water in front of her. The water rose from the glass, twisting in a sprial shape, up toward the ceiling. Dylan looked at the water, knitting her eyebrows together in concentration. The water twirled in a tight ball in front of of me, and I watched it spin in amazement. Dylan made a fist with her hand, and the water began steaming, disolving in the air. I switched my gaze to Dylan, wide eyed.

"Wh-"

"I told you." Dylan smirked.

"Oh-kay." I said looking at my dad. He looked back at me evenly, not even fazed by his girlfriends stunt.

"Now, I have to say something," Dylan looked at my dad, but her shook his head, then opened his mouth.

"I should tell you Mass. You probably think that I might have dragged in another girlfriend - I can see it on your face - but I didn't. Dylan's a little bit older than you, and lives at Camp Olympus. That's where you're going to live." Her father swallowed.

"What? Dad, why?" I asked, looking around the tiny room in panic.

"Massie, I'm not your birth father. I've never fathered a child. You're... You're the daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo. They wanted you to have a normal life - to not be threatened by the demons -, so they gave you up to a human - me - but you were still a goddess. Now that you're developing as a goddess, Zuse noticed, and called upon Dylan to bring you to Camp Olympus." He looked at me as the room span.

Not my father? Daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo? Oh. My. God.

"Maybe she should sit down." Dylan said, standing up and leading me to a chair. I felt the Earth shift under my feet, and looked out the window to try and focus.

"Mass, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because it would have been too dangerous. I had to promise your mother and father." My dad said from miles away as I clung to a safe cliff in my head. I nodded faintly, still feeling the blood draining from my cheeks.

"Massie, listen to me, please. We need to go as soon as possible. I know this is all a shock for you, but we need to go. That cyclops you took down today? Only one of a few. When we make it to Camp Olympus, you'll be safe, I promise. We have all of your belongings there already. So can we please go?" Dylan said, looking at me with her bright green eyes.

"Okay. Can I say good-bye first?" I asked her?

"Of course." She said, standing up and walking outside to our small garden.

"Massie, I'm so sorry." My dad said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Dad, it's okay. I would have done it for you. I love you, and I'm gonna miss you." I said, standing up and giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you too. And I love you." He whispered in my hair, his voice thick with tears. I nodded back at him, feeling his gray beard against my perfect skin. I blinked a few times, expecting tears to hit me. Then, it did. I'd never cried. And I didn't now.

Maybe I should have really felt like I should have. But I knew that I didn't belong here, so I was strangely calm, strangely okay with discovering it.

I unwrapped myself from my dad, then kissed his cheek. He grinned at me, wiping his tears as I walked away. I closed the door silently behind me, watching Dylan pull herself up from the grass.

"Would you like to walk or drop?" She asked me, laughing at me as I looked at her blankly. "What I mean is, would you like to walk in on the camp or drop in?"

"Uhm, walk. Isn't that kind of obvious?" I laughed nervously.

"Always on the first time." Dylan smiled, then held out her palm to me. "Oh, I keep forgetting your a newbie. Touch your palm with mine for five seconds, then pull apart in a ninety-degree angle type-thing." Dylan explained, waving her hand around in the air, showing me how to do it. I nodded, then took a breath.

"So how come we can do this?" I asked, flexing my fingers.

"I dunno actually. We're kinda like wizards/witches in this way, but this is the only thing we can do that's wizard-like. It's weird." Dylan shrugged her shoulder, then held out her palm above her head. I followed, feeling her cool palm against mine.

"Warm palm. You're definatley Aphrodite's daughter." Dylan commented, pulling away. I made the angle in the air, watching in amazement as a square-sized figure filled the air we had traced. It materialized slowly, and Dylan breathed deeply.

"Spaghetti for dinner tonight. You'll love Chiron, by the way." She said, stepping through the doorway. I followed her in, amazed at what I saw.

It was like a picture out of a book, a painting by the greatest artist. Wooden cabins were circled around fire pit, a big marble building sitting at the head of the circle. The cabins we're big, but not too big, a picture or word written over each doorway. It was a small island, surrounded by clear, bright blue water, a tiny forest just making the coast visible. Palm trees and pine trees intertwined around the log cabins, smelling of forest and sea.

"This place is-"

"Breathtaking? I know." Dylan agreed, walking toward the center of the camp. She grinned and waved to a few other people, who eyed me sceptically before continuing what they were doing. Dylan walked right up to a half-man half-horse, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Hey Chiron, this is Massie." She said, motioning to me.

"Ah, Massie Block. I'm Chiron, the centaur, and head council of this camp. Welcome." He bowed.

"Uhm, thanks." I said glancing at him. We was handsome, bright blue eyes and thin lips, his face a little longer than usual and white as snow. His hair was white as well, followed by the rest of his body.

"Here at Camp Olympus, you'll learn to use your powers - hopefully for the good - and become a full goddess, then join your parents in the actual Olympus. Since your a pure breed goddess - all god, no human, and made by two powerful gods - I'll have to see where I should put you. You could go in the Hall of Love or Hall of Beauty, because of Venus, but you could go in the Hall of Logic or Hall of Music because of Apollo. Hmm... I'll figure it out before nightfall. Anyways, dinner will be served at seven o'clock every night, and Dylan will show you around. If I can't place you by nightfall, then we'll put in the Hall of Many." Chiron laughed, then trotted away, tucking his clipboard uner his arm.

" 'Hall of Many'?" I raised an eyebrow at Dylan.

"It's where the people who don't have a place to go because of their parents or newbies go. It's not a bad place to be, 'cause it mean you're probably extra powerful. But we'll find you a spot." Dylan took my arm and pulled me towards a cabin. _Hall of Water_ the sign read, obviously Dylan's home because of her power. She opened the door, and to mysuprise, it wasn't what I had expected.

Instead of a large room with bunk beds - I sadly knew of bunk beds because of summer camps -, it was a long hallways, tons of door's lining it till the end.

"This is what all Hall's look like. Hense, the name." Dylan giggled, walking down the carpeted floor, stopping seven doors in on the left. _Dylan; Daughter of Achelous. Power: River Bending and Other._ They were obviously careful about markings here. "The left side is always the goddess's side, the right the god's." Dylan touched her hand on a door knob, waiting until she heard a click, then opened the door.

"Wow." I said, stepping in. The room consisted of a king sized bed, a wooden dresser, a walk-in closet, and a bathroom with a shower and bathtub. This room was bigger than my whole apartment.

"Yeah. At first it was the typical cabin; bunk beds, one little clothes compartment and a bathroom everyone had to share. But Zuse decided that we should be given better treatment here, so we got the extentions. So. Much. Better." Dylan laughed, taking off her jeans and t-shirt and replacing it with a white dress.

"So what's your 'Other' power?" I asked her, sitting down at her desk.

"I can breath underwater - duh - and talk to river animals. They just didn't bother to put up the rest of it." She answered.

"Oh. So, what would my power be?"

"Do you know your parents power?"

"No."

"Well Aphortdite - or Venus as the Romans called her - is the goddess of love and beauty. She's beautiful - much like yourself - and can make people fall in and out of love. She had a nasty temper too. Apollo is the god of logic, poetry, wisdom, and also a very good muiscian. Apollo was kind of a muti-god, so he was way powerful. Based on your parents powers, you can probably control love, you're very smart, you're a great musician, and probably a few other things." Dylan said, looking at her reflection as she brushed her hair.

"Okay." I breathed, looking around the sea blue room. "Another question; why is everything in here based on water?" I asked, looking at her blue _everything._

"They do that to 'submerge' you in your power. They say that being around your power-realted things helps you understand the power better and helps you control it. That's why I have fish in my bathtub." Dylan laughed, rolling her eyes. I laughed a little too, then heard a deep noise come from outside.

"That's the dinner 'bell'. We'll get there, but first..." Dylan paused, pulling out another white dress, simialr to her's. "You'll need to put this on. We wear white almost all the time around here. Don't aske me why though, 'casue I don't know either." Dylan threw the dress at me.

"Okay?" I said, pulling off my t-shirt and jeans and pulling the dress over my head. It was loose and wavy, but it was soft, like satin.

"Wow, that's perfect on you. You can keep that one." Dylan smiled at me, then walked out of the room, bare foot. I ignored my flip flops and followed her out, up and into the big marble building. The inside was huge, beautiful marble statues lining the walls. They all had their names over them.

"Here's Aphrodite, and here's Apollo. You can talk to them whenever you want." Dylan pointed to two statues. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, and the man was also handsome. I glanced at the others while I followed Dylan across the flooring, into another large room.

There were at least fifty kids, all dressed in white and standing in line for their food. They murmmered to each other, some laughing, others clearly aruging. Dylan walked up, standing in front of Chiron.

"Ah, spaghetti. You came on a good day Mass." Dylan grinned, holding out a white plate. Chiron grinned, then put some spaghetti on it.

"Thank you Dylan." Chiron motioned for me to put up my hands, as if I were holding a plate. I looked around, then did as he said to. Out of nowhere, a plate appeared, and Chiron filled it with spaghetti. "Now, follow Dylan." He winked, then filled another girls plate behind me. I followed Dylan, holding out my plate for Ceaser salad, fire roasted tomatos, and three chocolate chip cookies. I knew I was gonna like it here.

I followed Dylan to a light pink table, sitting next to a blonde haired girl wearing a white t-shirt and capris.

"Hey Claire," Dylan said, "This is Massie. She's new here."

"Hey Massie. I'm Claire." Claire grinned, sticking out her hand. I shook, watching her blue eyes flicker to a shade of purple when out palms touched.

"Hey. Nice eyes." I laughed, then took a bite of spaghetti.

"Thanks. They let me measure people's power. You have warm palms, so you have a lot of power. Who are your parents?"

"Aphrodite and Apollo."

"Ah, now I know why. My father is Ganymede - or Jupiter, as many like to remember him - and my mother is Io. Not really the best match up, but what can you do?" Claire smiled, her eye's crinkling around the edges. I laughed back, although I had no clue who Jupiter or Io were.

"Ganymede was a shepard until Zeus saw him. Zeus change himself into an eagle and brough Ganymede back to be the cup bearer of the gods, but Zues' daughter Hebe already had that spot. Ganymede and Hebe fought over the spot, but eventually Ganymede won. That is why Claire can read powers; her father had a lot of practice. Now Io was the former love interest of Zeus, but his wife Hera was jealous, and went after Io. Zeus - trying to save Io - changed her into a white cow. Hera had her servant Argus watch over Io, because Argus had one hundred eyes and only a few were closed at a time. Zeus his son Mercury down to sing and tell storys to Argus to make him close all one hundred of them. Eventually Argus did and Io escaped, but she was still in the form of a white cow. Zeus finally agreed not to persue Io anymore and Hera freed Io of the cow form. Io settled in to be the first queen of Egypt." Dylan explained to me while I finished off my salad.

"I see. Thanks." I said to Dylan.

"There goes Dylan, showing off her knowledge." Claire reached behind me to playfully punch Dylan.

"Hey, I just remember all of the stories, thank you very much." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"So Massie, where are you living?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. Chiron said he would find me a spot, but he yet to do so." I said, nibbling on my cookie.

"Oh, okay. Well, I live in the Hall of Many, so you might get put there. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Claire winked.

"No, not too bad, I guess." I joked.

"Great. There goes Kristen." Dylan whispered, looking at another blonde. This girl was frightfully skinny and tall, with long limbs and hair like fire.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Kristen. She's the daughter of Hades and Persephone. They rule the underworld, so Kristen thinks she's the best. And she's totally evil." Claire murmured to me, watching her walk out of the room. I put down my cookie, my appetite now lost.

"Massie, I've decided that you'll stay in the Hall of Many. You're too powerful to stay in another spot." Chiron said, coming from behind me.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, watching him walk away, tail swishing.

"I told you. Let's go scope it out before the bonfire." Claire elbowed me, leaving her plate on the table.

"Where do we put these?" I asked.

"Just leave them there." Dylan said, putting her arm around my shoulders. We walked out together, up into the log cabin labled _Hall of Many. _I'd been here for two hours and I was already tired of these stupid titles.

"I'm room number twelve. And you're room... Fourteen! We're neighbors!" Claire clapped her hands. My door was already labled _Massie; Daugheter of Aphrodite and Apollo. Power: Love, Beauty, Wisdom, Future Telling, and Other. _Claire whistled.

"Nice. You're like the all-in-one." She laughed. I glanced at her door. _Claire; Daughter of Ganymede and Io. Power: Shapeshifting, Power Telling, and Other., _it read.

"Future Telling? Mass, you never told me!" Dylan said.

"I never even knew!" I said back, laughing a little.

"Oh, right. Duh." Dylan giggled, "So let's go in."

"Uhm, I don't have a key." I told her, holding out my hands.

"You don't need a key silly. Just hold you hand on the door knob for three seonds. It reads your print." Dylan explained. I did as she said, and I heard the click. I opened the door, and gasped.

The one side of the room was lined with books, one single mirror in the middle with cosmetics lining the bottom, their names coming from around the world. There must have been over a thousand books on the shelves, all neatly put together. The bed had a comforter with various hearts on it, which I didn't mind too much. Above my desk was a chart of the stars, and a lined graph, neither of which I understood. I walked slowly into my bathroom, seeing more beauty products around the sink. A small cabnet above the toilet was filled with medication, a first aid kit, and a body chart.

"Oh. My. God. This is... Intesne." Claire said, stepping into my room.

"Wow. I never thought they would ever do this much for someone." Dylan gasped.

"Why is there so much?" I asked, touching the spines on the books, glancing at my empty suitecases sitting next to the dresser.

"I guess because you've got so much power. This is just... Wow." Dylan laughed a little sitting in my red desk chair.

"I know. I thought I had a lot in my room. I like this color of red too." Claire commented, touching the redish-pink color on my wall.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Okay, well let's go. The bonfire won't wait for us. You ready to meet some people Mass?" Dylan asked, hand on my door knob.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_Okay, so this wasn't as good as I could have written it, but I wrote it through a writers block, okay? And yes, it's rather confusing, but there Greek/Roman mythology for you. :)_

_And FYI, this idea came from another story. I searched a long time to find the name of the FanFic that I got the idea from, but I couldn't find it. :( If anyone has an information about that Clique FanFic, please tell me. I'd like to give that author a thank you. _

_Also, I'm not sure about the title for this story. I gave it that because Massie's Aphrodite's daughter and Aphrodite has a "Sweet face and an innocent grace." So that's why. I will accept an other title ideas!_

_So please give me thought's. I wanna hear what you have to say about this topic/story :)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	2. Chapter 2

Fire or Ice

I walked out of her Hall, flanked by Claire and Dylan. It felt somewhat awkward, being flanked on my first day here.

"I bet she'll just _love_ Chris." Dylan guessed as the fire came into sight.

"No, she'll be a fan of Josh, ten bucks says so." Claire argued.

"Can I pick for myself?" I laughed as we finally came to the bonfire. The kids were still wearing their white clothes, sitting on wooden benches and laughing. Most were roasting marshmellos and making smores, but some were keeping to themselves or taking in small groups, voices low.

"Come on Mass, we'll sit over here." Clarie said, pointing to a bench that had just enough room for the three of them. Clarie sat on the left, Dylan on the right, leaving me to sit on the middle. I sighed taking my spot. I looked around the circle, watching a few people watch me. They looked at me curiously before looking away, joining in on the conversation again. I looked back to Dylan, seeing she was roasting a marshmallow.

"How do I get one of those?" I asked under my breath, trying to seem like I knew what I was doing.

"Just hold out your hand. A lot of stuff comes like that. Don't ask me, I just do it." Dylan whispered back, understanding my motive on being secret. I held out my hand, watching in amazement as a stick with a marshmellow appeared out of nowhere. I held it out to the fire, letting it turn golden before I pulled it away.

"A goldie. That's what you are. See, you like them slightly burned. I like the top burned. Claire likes the whole damn thing burned." Dylan laughed, showing me the black top on her white marshmellow.

"Oh-kay," I said lightly. I got the fact that they had their insiders, but did they have to spring them on me like that?

"Massie, this is Josh. Josh, Massie." Claire said, waving to the goregous boy sitting next to her.

"Hey," I blushed.

"Hey," He said back, brushing his thick brown hair with a hand, "You must be the new girl I've been hearing about all day."

"The one and only."

"Well, one and only for now. I bet you've heard this questiong a lot, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are-"

"My parent?" I grinned cutting him off, "Apollo and Aphrodite. Your's?"

"Wow, that's impressive," Josh whistled, "My mom's Gaea, goddess of earth, and my father's Helious - or Sol - the god of sun."

"Earth bending, I'm assuming, is your power."

"You pick up on this stuff fast," Josh laughed, his chocolate brown eye's glowing a little.

"Yeah well, being thrust into things can be a little dizzy-making, but it's pretty easy, actually." I commented, taking a bite of my s'more. It melted in my mouth, unlike the pathetic one's my mortal friends and I tried to make a few days ago in the microwave.

Wait... Mortal friends. What would happen to them? To Allie-Rose and Griffon and Todd? Oh shit.

"You okay?" Dylan asked, seeing my mini freak out.

"Yeah, I just realized; what's going to happen to my mortal friends?"

"Oh, they'll continue on with their lives. Sure, they'll been a little less interesting without you around, but they'll live. If they ask you're dad, he's gonna say that you got a scholar ship of a private school, one too good to pass up on. He'll say that you were sorry for leaving without a good bye, that you hope to see them soon. That okay?" Dylan said, tapping her stick, only to have another marshmello appear on it.

"Yeah. Perfect actually. Thanks." I said, turning back to the fire.

"Like the fire?" Josh asked, suddenly next to me. I saw Claire grin from the other side of him, and I giggled a little.

"Yes, actually. Did you light it?"

"Yup. I usually do. Sometimes another guy might do it, but I'm the best. A natural, they say." Josh winked.

"Oh, that's... Interseting."

"Watch this," Josh pointed to the fire. I looked at it for a few seconds, then suddenly it changed to blue, then green. It went through the colors of the rainbow, and I sat fasinated by it while everyone else groaned.

"Josh, stop showing off!" One guy yelled from across the fire. Others laughed and threw him high fives while Josh let the color fade back to the orange-yellow.

"That was amazing," I breathed looking back at him.

"Thanks. Not everyone else tends to think so,"

"Not when it's the first trick he learns, and when he over uses it." Claire rolled her eyes, pushing Josh's head a little.

"Massie, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Chris. ChrisMassie, Massie Chris." Dylan said, smirking a little at Claire.

"Hey," The boy - Chris - said to me, leaning around Clairea little, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Hi," I blushed again, awe-stuck by the boys intense organe-red eyes.

"Here, lemme move," Dylan said, standing up, pushing me closer to him and sitting down in my old spot.

"So you've been big news around here." Chris said, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I've heard. My next guess is that you'll ask me who my parents are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you read minds or something?" Chris joked, throwing me a sideways grin.

"Well, aparently I can see the future, but I haven't gotten there yet." I said, watching Chris's eyes grow in amazement, "My parent's are Aphrodite and Apollo. Yours?"

"My parent's are Hecate, goddess of witchcraft and sorcery, and Chaos, formless void. Don't even ask, 'cause I don't know either," Chris laughed, holding up a finger to cut off my half formed sentence.

"Okay. Well, that's... Interseting." I laughed a little too, amazed by his voice. It was light, calm and airless, bouncing along the words softly, and I couldn't put a finger on something about it.

"We can't choose our parents, can we?" Chris joked, looking out at the fire, his eye color just a few shades darker than the flames.

"So, if you don't mind me asking - I don't know the boundaries on the rude questions yet - why are your eye's an orange-red color?" I asked.

"It's okay. We think - we're not really sure though - that the color of my eyes meausure's my power. Or my side; ya' know, like good side or baad side." Chris said, switching his gaze from the fire to my eye's.

"Oh," I quietly.

"Massie, don't you get it?" Chris asked, taking my hand. I felt a jolt - not a love-y dove-y kind, an actual electric kind - go up my arm, making it go slightly numb, "Did you feel that? I can kill a person with that burst of electricity. Or I could save a life with it. I can either be the hero or the villian, or or bad. I can save or cat from a tree one day, then throw it back up the next. Massie, I'm not stable. I can change from day to day. If we can measure my eye's, we can stop this, or even just see what I might do." Chris said intensly, his eye's still locked onto mine.

"Oh," I said again, stunned.

"I'm sorry to dump that all on you. I just had to let you know," Chris said quietly, letting go of my hands.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me." I said, glancing behind me at Josh, who waved then laughed at something Claire said.

"If you would like to go join them, I'm fine with it." Chris said, looking at them as well.

"No, I'm okay here."

"Oh, great. Here come Saint Dreamy, late as always." Chris said as a breathtakingly beautiful boy walked up to the bonfire.

"Who's that?" I asked, watching him sit next to a brown haired girl, kissing her cheek.

"That's Derrick. His parent's are Morpheus, god of dreams, and Nyx - or Nox, either way, it doesn't really matter - the goddess of night. Derrick's also been loosely related with Hypnos - or Somnus, as some call him - the god of sleep, and Selene, the goddess of the moon. As you can see, he pretty much revolves around all things night-like." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Is it even possible to have that many god realatives?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're all practically related. Doesn't stop us from sleeping with one another," Chris bumped me with his shoulder, snorting a little, "But it was unusual to find him linked with so many powers from different gods. He has all the powers though, so I guess it's true."

"Oh," I said, still watching him as he roasted a marshmallow, still to beautiful to describe. His eye's were puppy dog-like, but sleepy, and his face was relaxed.

"Quiet down, quiet down please." Chiron said, galloping into the circle. The murmur of voices slowly faded, and Chiron breathed deeply. "Who threw marshmallow's into the fire?" He asked, laughter following.

"That would be me." A boy said, standing up.

"Kemp, shame on you," Chiron scolded, but you could see the humor behind his dark eyes, "No s'more's tomorrow. Dish duty." The boy - Kemp - sat down, a bunch of his friends laughing.

"Now, down to business. We have a new student here - as you all probably know - Massie. You'll have a chance to meet her tomorrow all day. I only have a few thing's to run down before the story, and I'll keep it brief. We'll have a quick power check to see progress tomorrow, so please see your doors for your schedule. Also, we have a message to take up to Zeus, so I'll be picking three student's to go." A quick flow of voices started up, only to be silenced by Chiron.

"Please, quiet. I know the thought of seeing your parent's, not their statues, is tempting, but I'm taking the three best student's." A groan passed through the crowd, and Chiron grinned a little. "Now, the story for today. Any preferences?"

"The Sphinx!"

"Achillies!"

"Bellerophon!"

"Shush!" Chiron said, "Since I heard 'The Sphinx' first, I shall tell about them." The fire crackled in the background, and I leaned into Chris's shoulder a little.

"What is this?" I asked, looking around at the the faces looking up in awe at Chiron.

"Chiron tell's stories about our parent's or ancient creatures of our past." Chris explained, his eye's on Chiron the whole time.

"Now, the sphinx were mythical creatures from ancient Egypt, usually represneting the pharaoh as an incarnation of their sun god, Ra. They usually had the head of a man and the body of a lion. Sometimes they were made with hawk or ram heads, all of them very acurate to our actual sphinxes. It was scary how close they came to exposing our secrets, isn't it?" Chiron laughed, his gravely voice blending in the still night air.

"Sphinxes weren't kept in Egypt. Across ancient Middle East and Greece, people recognized them and they were represented in varioud shapes and forms. In Greek art and mythology, the Sphinx was a winged monster with the head and breasts of a woman, and body of a lion. In the legend of Oedipus, the Sphinx is a destructive agent of the god's, posing a riddle of the three ages of man: "What walks on four feet in the morning, on two at noon, and on three in the evening?" She killed those to failed to answer the riddle correctly. Finally, Oedipus answered the riddle by saying: "Man crawls on all fours as a baby, walks upright in the prime of life, and uses a staff in old age." With this answer, the Sphinx killed herself. She now guards one of our great gardens, letting in any god, and taking away any mortal with her choice of death." Chiron concluded, scratching his chin. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and sat upright, letting Chris's shoulder free of my head. Everyone else was transfixed by the story, silent and calm.

"That'll be all for tonight. See you at eight thirty tomorrow for breakfast." Chiron turned on his heels, letting conversationg stir again.

"Come on Mass," Dylan said, streching as she rose from the wooden bench, "We should get going. If you wanna shower now, it'll be perfect timing, and if you wanna shower in the morning, you might want to get to bed a little eariler."

"That's Dylan for you, the compulsive planner." Chris laughed, standing next to her. I laughed but nodded and stood myself.

"Come one Claire, let's go." Dylan poked Claire's shoulder.

"Coming. Bye Joshie." Claire giggled, giving Josh a friendly hug as they stood together.

"Bye ClaireBear. Cya tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Massie," Josh said, moving to stand next to Chris.

"Bye Mass," Chris said, his eye's glowing a little as he turned with Josh and walked away. I turned to Clarie and Dylan, and began walking to the hall's, still stationed between them. I glanced over my shoulder, watching Chris and Josh when a sudden realization hit me. Josh and Chris were the same height, and built very similar.

"Are Josh and Chris related?"

"Yeah. Gaea, Josh's mom, is the daughter of Chaos, who's Chris's father." Claire explained.

"Oh," I said, looking at the ground when, yet again, another realization hit me.

"Dylan, you said your father was Achleous, but who's your mom?"

"My mom's mortal. Her name is Merri Lee Mavril. You probably know her from her talk show, the Daily Grind." Dylan said, looking at the stars.

"Oh yeah," I commented, looking at her face, the orange hair, green eyes, pale skin and tiny freckles.

"Hello Massie," A cold voice said from behind us, and I turned to look up at Kristen and another brown haired girl, smiling through her thin, light blue lips, her teeth going pointy at the end. I noticed that her hair had a light blue tint to it, and so did her skin.

"Hi," I half squeaked, half said like a normal person.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I was wondering if you wanted someone to guide you tomorrow, show you around the _right_ way." Kristen grinned. I looked up into her eye's an realized that they were albino blue, like foamy water.

"She's fine with us, thanks Kuh-_Risten_." Clarie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh Claire, don't you think the girl's old enough to answer for herself?" Kristen asked, reaching out her long fingers to stoke Claire's cheek. Claire recoiled and snarled, showing her teeth that had taken on the shape of lions'.

"Oh sweetie, put the fangs away, you don't want to scare the poor girl." Kristen smirked, putting her hand on my shoulder, "So what do you say? Want to join the right crowd?" I shivered under her icy touch, goosebumps forming where her skin met mine. I looked back up into her eyes, and suddenly my fear melted away.

"No thanks. I think I can judge for myself who the right crowd is." I said, unafraid.

"That's quite the shame. You could have been so powerful with us. Oh well, you might change your mind later," Kristen said, stroking my cheek before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Don't count on it." I said after her.

"Don't be doubt it dearie. It happens." Kristen called over her shoulder, the other girl floating silently along with her.

"What's with the touchy touchy?" I sneered as they disappeared into the trees.

"I dunno. She's always been like that," Claire said coldly, leading us up into the halls.

"Bye guys!" Dylan said, peeling away and walking into her halls, pausing to talk with a girl with black hair.

"Cya tomorrow Mass." Claire said opening her door and stepping in, shutting the door behind her before I had time to say anything back. I sighed, then walked into my room, going through my drawers before finding my favorite pair of old sweats. I pealed off my dress and threw it onto the floor, slipping to my comfy clothes. I looked around the floor in confusion, trying to find the dress I'd thrown down. I shrugged my shoulder, assuming it went away like the stick had when I put it on the ground at the bonfire.

I slipped into my bathroom and washed my face, then settled into my new bed, thinking about the rush of this afternoon.

Everything had just happened _so fast._ I knew that I would adjust as time went on though, so I closed my eyes and sleeped heavily, a small smile on my face.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I know explaining the parents and powers is kinda a deadbeat, but it'll stop by like, chapter five (maybe), I promise... :)_

_Also, I'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I write this story on the site, and it was going kinda crazy. And I hardly but anything slanted. Just imagine how they would say some stuff... ;)_

_So, what did you think about this chappie? Oh, and when thinking about how Kristen looks, think Hades from the Disney Hercules movie, only taller, girlier, and bluer... :)_

_I'm thinking possible pairings in the movie, but don't count on it. Just in case though, any suggestions? And what about the title? _

_Also, I'll still be updating Upside Down Reflections, but I had this chapter in my head, and I **HAD **to get it out :)_

_....Hey... You hear that.... It's the story.... It's saying.... _

**_Review Me!_**

_:)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes groggily the next morning, not ready to get out of my comfortable bed. I streched out, then sat up, looking around my room. The white dress I'd worn the night before was hanging above my bathroom doorway, a little note attached to it. I flipped over the covers and got out of the bed and padded over to it.

_Massie-_

_I hope you have a good day. When ever you change clothes, just leave them on the floor like you did this one._

_If you have any questions, just send me a M. (Look to desk with silver box with silver ring in it. Instruction come with it.)_

_-Chiron_

I looked over to my desk and saw a neat silver box sitting dead center on it. I walked over and opened it, reavealing a thin silver ring inside. I put it on my middle finger, then twisted it around, admiring the way it looked, when a screen popped up infront of my face. I jumped back, scared, only to find it followed the ring. I giggled at myself a little, then looked at the screen.

**Welcome Massie,** it read in a nice block print. On the left side was a sidebar, with the options of Inbox, Sent, Schedule and Other. I reached out and touched the inbox button uncertianly, and it opened up, reavealing three new messages to me. One from Dylan, one from Claire and one from Kristen. I shuddered at the message from Kristen, then pressed the message.

**Hello Massie.**

**You might've declined me last night, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. I have a good feeling about you. I understand if Claire and Dylan told you lies about me. I'll let you join by the end of breakfast. But remember-**

**I won't give you another chance.**

**Kristen.**

I shivered at the letter, then closed it and searched for the exit button. I sighed angrily, then twisted the ring, looking for the button. The screen popped back into the ring, and I shurgged. Maybe twisting it was the exit button. I walked back over to the dress and hung it up in my closet before entering the bathroom. I took off my pajamas and got in the shower, turning the water on full blast and making sure it was hot.

I rubbed down, then went to reach for a shampoo bottle and my hand came in contact with more that one bottle. I opened my eyes and saw at least ten bottles of shampoo, some salon brands I'd heard of, other's I'd never seen in my life. I sighed and reached for a random pink bottle, squirting the straberry scented liquid into my hands. As I finished with shampooing, I opened my eye's and realized that a whole new section was in my shower with at least ten conditioner bottles on it. I laughed, then reached for my shampoo's match. The same happened for body wash, where I grabbed a blue bottle that smelled of coconuts, chocolate and the beach, and for my face wash, where - after reading numerous directions and summarys - I ended up using a white foamy mix that made my skin tingle.

I shut off the water and reached for a big plush towel, and pressed my face into it. It was smooth and soft, and I merely wiped it over my skin to wisk away the water.

"What to wear..." I mumered to myself, standing infront of my closet. Would my normal clothes be okay for today, or were we supposed to wear white? I twisted the ring on my finger and pressed the Sent button. I pressed the Compose button on the right hand side of the screen, and then paused. Did I type something?

"Instructions... Where are the instructions?" I asked myself.

"Instructions to sending a message," A flat monotone voice of a woman said, and I jumped. "Step one: Say aloud the name of the person you wish to send the message to. Example: 'Send to 'Bob'.' Step two: Say aloud the message you wish to send. Example: 'Hello Bob, it was nice to see you today. Sincerly Jane.' If I incorrectly get the message down wrong, say "Instead of 'Hello Bob', put 'Hey Bob'. Step three: Press send." The ring said, and I looked down on it in amazement. How could a little silver thing like this do so much?

"Send to Dylan," I said to the ring, then watched the screen. Dylan's name popped up in the Send To box, and my jaw came open with a _pop._ "Hey Dylan, I was just wondering what I should wear today. White or normal clothes? Thanks, Massie." I watched to screen again, and my words came out just as I said it on the screen. I leaned forward and pressed the Send button, then twisted my ring. I wrapped my towel around my body, then went to blow dry my hair. Halfway through, my finger vibrated.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, dropping the blow dryer on the floor. It banged against the white tile, and I pressed my hand to my mouth, calming my heart. I twisted my ring, and up popped a message from Dylan. I pressed open, and read the message.

**Hey Mass!**

**You can wear normal clothes today, but I suggest you wear light blue jean shorts and a t-shirt with a zip-up sweatshirt and light sneakers. Maype like Pumas or something. That's just a suggestion though. You can do whatever. Sorry I forgot to tell you. You can check your schedule to know what you're supposed to wear on what day, FYI. Meet you out by the fire pit in ten!**

**Dyl.**

"Ten minutes!" I rolled my eyes, and twisted the ring. I finished blow drying my hair, swiped on some mascara from India, then pulled on my clothes and my purple Pumas. I ran out of my room, pausing to 'lock' my door, then ran down to the pit.

"Hey! Good, you got our messages!" Claire said as I jogged up to them.

"Well, I got Dylans. I didn't know to check earlier messages. Sorry," I admitted, falling in the middle again as we walked up to the Main House.

"Nah, it's okay. You'll get use to it eventually. You kinda got thrown into this life really fast." Dylan said, perfectly understanding.

"Yeah... Oh shoot, I never check my door for my schedule!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering Chirons annoucments from last night.

"Just check your ring. The leaders like it better when you go to the door for that kinda stuff, but so many people use the rings now, so the door's are pretty much pointless." Clarie said, holding the door open for me and Dylan.

"Oh. Okay. I'll check it during breakfast... Speaking of, does anyone know what's for breakfast?" I asked, touching the thin ring on my finger.

"I think it's crepes with banana's and french toast with sausage and muffins. At least that's what it said last night," Dylan said, walking into the dining room. Most kids were sitting down at the tables, munching on their food and talking quietly to one another, but a few were still getting ready. I followed Dylan into the line and held up my mysterious plate for crepes, sausage and a chocolate chip muffin.

"I think I can really like it here." I commented with a laugh, taking a bite of my crepes. Oh. My. God. Talk about melt in your mouth.

"I know! This food is better than anything I've ever tasted!" Dylan pushed my arm a little, giggling with Claire.

"Claire, you've been selected to go up to Olympus today for the message," Chiron said, coming up behind us.

"Yes!" Claire said, grinning.

"Okay, you'll meet with me, Kristen and Dune at the fire pit in twenty. See you girls later." He said, giving Claire an extra long look before galloping away. I turned back to my food to find Claire gripping her fork with anger, Dylan quietly cutting a piece of sausage.

"Claire, you could always just stay-"

"No Dylan. I'm going," Claire almost hissed, picking up her plate with her crepes, "I'm gonna go. 'Cya later." I watched Claire walked quickly out of the Dining Hall, a few people turning to glance at her.

"What was that all about?" I asked Dylan. Dylan swallowed her bite of sausage, then answered.

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?"

"Sure." I said back easily. Why would going to Olympus with Kristen and Dune make her so mad. I could see where going with Kristen would, but Dune... Actually, I don't know Dune, so I can't say anything about him... I munched on my muffin and sausage while thinking this.

"Ready to go?" Dylan asked, standing up. She was in a better mood now at least.

"Yup," I said, leaving my plate on the table and walking out with her. We came to the fire pit just in time to see Claire with Chiron, Dune and Kristen. This time Kristen was wearing a long black dress that flowed out behind her, and I watched her grin slowly when she saw me. I shivered under her gaze, then looked at Dune.

From what I could see, he looked mostly normal, except for the fact that his jaw was super tight, flexing angrily. He had dirty blond hair and deep green eyes, almost like Dylans, yet not as intense.

"What's Dune's power?" I asked under my breath.

"His parents are Athena, goddess of wisdom and Thanatos - or Mor -, the god of death. So he's like, super smart, and has the touch of death. Literally. There's been rumors that he can imagine people dying, and they will, but I dunno if their true." Dylan whispered back, watching Chiron come into the group.

"Are you all ready?" He asked.

"Oh yes." Kristen said, smiling at Claire, then at Dune. Claire nodded her head briskly and so did Dune.

"Okay then. Let's be off," Chiron almost grimaced at the group, then turned to the bon fire ashes. He crouched down to them and held out his plam, whispering something under his breath. Just as Chiron rose, sky blue flames errupted from the ashes, reaching out towards the sky.

"In you go," Chiron said to Kristen, who wiggled her fingers to the girl that was with her last night, then walked right in, engulfed by the flames. Dune followed her, ignoring the people who were watching. Claire looked at the flames for a second, then walked into the fire.

"Everyone please report to your door for your schedule now please. Then be off to your first class." He said in a loud clear voice before galloping into the flames. The fire hissed for a second, then went out as fast as it had started.

"What was that about?" I asked Dylan, astonished at the scene that had happened in under a minute.

"That's how you get to Olympus. Don't even ask me. Chirons the only one who knows how to do it. I'll be right back. Gotta go check the door." Dylan winked at me, heading off to her room. I laughed a little at her choppy language, then went to my door. Then it hit me; I have no clue how to check the schedule.

"Need some help?" I heard a sleepy voice ask me from behind. I whirrled around to see Derrick - or who I think is Derrick - behind me, grinning while yawning.

"Uhm, yeah actually." I giggled, stepping aside for him to come closer to the door.

"Massie, daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo. Power: love, beauty, wisdom, future telling and other." He read off the door lazily, slowly. I stood beside him, mesmerized by his beautiful face. If you thought anyone was more beautiful than him, you were wrong. This guy was flat out goregous.

"That's me," I said, somewhat amazed by how steady my voice was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Massie. I'm Derrick. I live right across from you," He pointed to the door across from mine, on the boy's side. _Derrick; Son of Morpheus and Nyx; also related to Hypnos and Selene. Power: Control of Night and Moon, Control of Sleep and Dreams, _his door read.

"Nice to meet you too Derrick. Now how do you check the schedule on the doors?" I asked, pointing to my door.

"Oh, that's easy. Just put you hand on the door and say 'schedule please'." Derrick said, the words rolling off his tongue like they were boring and needed to be said slow enough for a young child to understand. It amazed me.

"Oh, okay," I put my hand on the door, "Schedule please."

_Massie's Schedule:_

_First Period: Evaluation._

_Second Period: Training with Graces._

_Third Period: Training with Muses._

_Fourth Period: Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Evaluation._

_Sixth Period: Training with Winds._

_Seventh Period: Break._

_Eight Period: Testing._

_Ninth Period: Dinner._

_Tenth Period: Free Time._

"Wow, that's a lot to fit into one day." I said, looking at the list.

"It goes by fast. I have seventh period break with you, and the Training with Graces with you. I guess I'll see you there," Derrick winked at me, almost causing me to faint, before walking out of the hall slowly. I watched him go, then let go of the door handle. My schedule popped off the wall and went into my ring. I took a deep breath, then walked out to the fire pit, walking right up to Dylan.

"Did you figure out how to get the schedule? I'm so sorry I didn't warn you!"

"It's okay. Derrick, who lives right across from me, taught me." I said, standing on her left.

"Oh. Okay. If I were you, I would watch out for Derrick. He can be manipulative sometimes. Just sayin'." Dylan said, bouncing on her toes a little.

"Oh-kay. What do you have first," I asked. I was curious as to how Derrick could be manipulative, but I also thought Dylan sounded slightly jealous, so I left the topic alone.

"I have Training with Posiden first. What about you?"

"Evaluation." I grumbled. It didn't sound very fun.

"Evaluation's not to bad. It's a shame Chirons not here. He'd be the best to evalutate you, but oh well." Dylan said, just as a low ring went through the air and my ring vibrated.

"What's that mean?" I asked, rubbing my finger.

"It mean's it's time for first period. To go to Evaluation, just go into the Main House and instead of going straight in, turn left as soon as you walk in. Have fun!" She called, running into the woods. I took another deep breath and started up to the Main House.

Here comes day one.

* * *

_**WORST UPDATER EVER! **_

_I know. I'm sorry. :)_

_Okay, so I'm still open to new title ideas... Just sayin'. :)_

_Also, I have **NEVER** read Percy Jackson and the Olympian, FYI. I have no clue what that story is like, so please don't say I'm ripping it off. I have been meaning to read it, but I haven't gotten around to it. Thanks. :)_

_Also, I have no immediate pairings planned. I'm still deciding if I want this to a story that has some love mixed in with it. I'll take any suggestions though, incase I decide to go with pairings._

_Adding yet another thing, sorry if the beginning (Massie waking up) part was long and confusing. I hope you got the ring concept, and the fire/going-to-Olympus concept... :)_

_Also, everybody PLEASE read **Hell Hath No Fury Like a Massie Scorned!** It's by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween! And it's SOO GOOD! :)_

_Also, while you're at it, you might want to read Sleep Away by GLITTERXGIRL and Sweet Revenge by ESTF (if you haven't read that story, you're mentally insane. No joke.)_

_Anyways, sorry for the short chapter and the long A/N. I was gonna make this longer, but I decided I would split it into two chapters. :)_

_Review if you love chocolate chip cookies and s'mores!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the Main House, then made a sharp left. I wondered if Dylan gave me the wrong directions, because it was just a blank wall. I kept walking though, because I knew that something would probably happen. This wasn't the most normal place.

As I walked closer to the wall, it started moving, shaping into a doorway. I snorted, then shook my head. Go figure. I headed for it, and the door warped, and suddenly, instead of just another room in the Main Hall, it put me in some medical room, almost like a hospital. Kid were milling around fold-out chairs, talking amongst themselves or keeping their eyes on the television. I looked up to the flat screen and was slightly shocked to see Regis & Kelly playing on the screen. I pulled my eyes away from the television, then to the seats. Most of the kids that were talking were in close groups, their chairs pulled together, but a few had open seats next to them. Then, my eye's landed on Chris. He motioned for me to sit next to him, and I gladly did.

"Hey!" I said, awkwardly shifting in the plastic seat.

"Hey. I didn't know you have E-val first." Chris said.

"Yeah, me neither." I joked, noticing Chris's eye's were a lighter red today, almost like a fire engine.

"True. So do you know what goes on in this place?" Chris asked.

"No. Could you tell me?"

"Well, it's kinda confusing. Mostly you go in a tiny room and get some person telling you what kind of progress your making with your powers. I don't really know what they're going to tell you, since you're new here." Chris said, glancing at the T.V.

"Oh, and are we allowed to watch this kinda stuff?" I asked, pointing to the T.V.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Like, stuff that a normal person would watch."

"Normal?"

"Well, like, non-god." I said.

"Yes. Just because we're gods, doesn't mean we can't watch or do things that other people don't do." Chris said, and I could tell I offended him when I said 'normal'.

"Sorry." I mumbled, then looked up at a woman with glasses who entered the room.

"Hello everyone," She paused for everyone to quiet down, and the T.V to get turned off, "I'm glad you're all on time. Now, if you look at your Inbox on your rings, you'll see what room you are in, and with whom. Please look, then proceed to the room. Thank you." She left the room, and I turned to my ring. I twisted it, then pushed the Inbox button with my index finger. I had one new message, and I obviously clicked it.

**Massie: Room 23 with Stheno.**

"Who do you have E-val with?" Chris asked me, and I pointed to my message, "Oh, Stheno. Whatever you do, don't make her angry." Chris then got up and walked down the hall before I could ask him a question. I gulped nervously, then walked down the hallway to room 23. I pushed aside the white curtain and saw the basic hospital room; one big table for patientsto lay on, a wall filled with medical tools, and a tiny stool for the doctor - or whatever this person was - to sit on. I climbed onto the table and sat, then looked around the room. Whoever Stheno was, I hope she got here soon; I'm not a fan of waiting.

"Hello Massie, I'm Stheno." A chilling voice said as a woman entered the room. My eye's immediatly went to her hair, which was made of snakes. So Stheno was a Gorgon.

"Hi." I said, looking at her face instead of her hair. That didn't help, for her face was not easy on the eyes. She had vomit green eyes, a bent nose, and bubble gum pink lips. The three didn't make a great combination.

"Well, I hear that you're new to this place, and that this is you're first Evaluation. Basically what we do here is look at the progress you have made with mastering your powers, help you figure out what your powers are, and help you with any issues you've had with them," Stheno said, and the snakes on her head blinked at me.

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Not at all."

"What do you mean when you said 'help you figure out what your powers are'? I thought we already knew that," I scratched my nose.

"Well Massie, nobody is perfect," Stheno giggled, and it made chills go down my spine, "So sometime we make mistakes when we determine powers based on the parents. In Evaluation, we can look in further on powers and see if we missed anything, or made a mistake."

"Oh, okay. Thank you then." I said, glancing at the clock. How long were these Evaluations?

"So, lemme look at my chart and see," Stheno bent over her clipboard, and I noticed the strange purple color of one of the snakes, "Ah ha! Okay, so here it says that your powers are: Having Controlling Love and Beauty, Having and Controlling Wisdom, Future Telling, Music and Poetry, Medicine, and Archery." Stheno looked up from her papers at me and whistled, "It's not every day that I get someone as powerful as you."

"Uh, thanks?" I said.

"That's a good thing," Stheno reassured me, "And even though it seems like a lot, most of the powers have probably already come to you, so the rest will probably be an ease."

"Okay, thanks," I thanked her again, just as the low buzz that went through the air before came again.

"Well, that's the end of Period 1. Hope to see you again Massie!" Stheno waved to me as I left, but something in her smile scared me.

"Hey, how was it?" Chris asked, startling me.

"Good, I guess." I said, walking out of the room with him as other kids started filling in.

"That's good. How was Stheno?"

"She seemed nice enough. Although her smile seemed really creepy when I was leaving." I admitted.

"Well you do know that only Medusa was the totally evil Gorgon. Stheno and Euryal are only evil when they became angry. That's why I told you not to make her mad. Anyways, what do you have next?" Chris asked me, looking at the statues as we walked out of the Main House.

"Training with Graces. How 'bout you?" I asked. I decided asking questions at the moment wouldn't be a good idea.

"Training with Dryads. Oh joy," Chris rolled his eyes and I couldn't help giggling.

"Where do we go though?" I asked him.

"We need to go out to the ocean Massie," Derrick said from behind us, and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Oh-kay." I said, looking back and forth between Chris and Derrick. Derrick had a taunting smile - which made him look even more attractive, if that were possible - and Chris looked disgusted.

"So come on, we need to go. Don't wanna be late," Derrick flashed me a grin, then started a slow walk into the forest.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said uncertainly Chris.

"Yeah. Later." Chris glanced at me before walking briskly away from me. I watched him go for a minute, then turned to follow Derrick. He hadn't made it very far with his pace.

"So, you're friends with Chris huh?" Derrick said, ducking under a branch.

"Yeah." I said carefully.

"That's cool, I guess." Derrick glanced at me.

"Yup." I popped my 'p', trying to match Derrick's unbelievably slow pace.

"So how was your Evaluation?"Derrick asked.

"Good. What did you have first?" I replied, trying to breath normally. Did Derrick's looks ever become old?

"I had Testing first. It sure was fun," Derrick said, but I couldn't figure out if he was using sarcasm.

"Sounds like it." I agreed as the beach and clear blue ocean (finally) came into view. Not that walking through a lush green forest with the most attractive man ever to walk the Earth wasn't fun.

"Alright. Now we just have to walk on the water to get to the platform. By the way, you can go ahead if you want to." Derrick motioned forward with his hands.

"Walk on water?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. Just walk like you normally do. Usually Dylan or Danny puts a spell on the water, so you won't fall in. And seriously, you might as well go ahead. I like to be late." Derrick winked at me, then leaned against a thick maple tree. I gulped, then walked out to the water than was running on the white sand in slow, lazy waves. I took a deep breath, then walked on. Yet my feet didn't get wet.

I stood over the water, the soles of my shoes just touching the clear blue H2O. I giggled slightly, amazed by what I was doing then took another step. And another. And another, until I was at the silver edge of the platform. I walked over to the ladder and hoisted myself up, and came face-to-face with Dylan.

"Hey! I didn't know you had this Second Period!" Dylan hopped on her toes.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had it either." I giggled, putting my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Sorry. I just _love_ training out here, with the ocean and stuff. Plus the Graces are just amazing." Dylan gushed.

"Great... So when do they get here?"

"Oh, now." Dylan pointed to three misty figures. They slowly developed into three very graceful-looking women. Each had bright blond - almost white - hair, with deep blue eyes and big pink lips.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to training." The middle one said, keeping the half smile on her lips that she had when she first appeared.

"Hello Thalia," Everyone murmured, their eyes on the trio. I mumbled one second after them, and one of the woman turned in my direction.

"Ah, who do we have here?" She asked, stepping lightly towards me, almost like a dance. She circled around me twice, then came to a stop in front of me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Massie." I said, twirling the end of my sweatshirt around my finger.

"Hello Massie. I'm Euphrosyne. May I ask who your parents are?" The woman - Euphrosyne - asked.

"My mother is Aphrodite and my father is Apollo." I jumped back from the goddess when she let out a loud shriek.

"Thalia! Aglaia!" She smiled brightly at me and jumped up and down while the other two goddesses danced over to me.

"What is it sister?" The unintroduced woman asked.

"Aglaia, look at her!" Euphrosyne said.

"Euphrosyne, I don't see what you're... Oh my!" She shrieked, jumping up like Euphrosyne had. Thalia looked at me for a second before her jaw dropped.

"Uhm, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"The big deal? You're Aphrodite's daughter! Don't you know what that means?" Aglaia looked slightly astounded by my remark.

"No, I'm sorry. Should I?"

"YES!" The trio shouted at me. It was the weirdest shout. It was loud, while it remained quiet.

"Sorry, but I'm suprised that you didn't know. Aphrodite, your mother, is the goddess we look up to! We meet with her twice a week for so many reasons!" Euphrosyne explained.

"Oh. Wow. Okay then." I said. What could you really say to that?

"It's our pleasure to meet you. Really," Thalia said, putting her hands on my shoulders and kissing both my cheeks. Euphrosyne and Aglaia followed suit, all giggling as they pulled away. Dylan arched an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged in reply.

"Okay children, please get in your spots. Massie, you can stand next to Dylan in the front." Aglaia said, waltzing back to the front of the platform with her sisters. The other teens got into rows, three feet apart from each other. Dylan left an empty space to her left and I filled it in.

"Nice of you to join us Derrick," Thalia rolled her eyes but giggled as Derrick stepped onto the platform and into his position at the end corner of the platform.

"The Graces and Derrick have a love-hate relationship. Sadly." Dylan whispered to me, rolling her eyes.

"Nice." I grinned, then turned my attention back to the Graces.

"Now, in order to control most of your powers, you have to find your happy place. And as ridiculous as that sounds, it's true. That's why you train with me, because I'm the personification of Joy," Euphrosyne said, walking back and forth in front of us, "And being happy is being joyful. Now, I want all of you to think of one thing that make you happy. Then you need to muster up your power and - I know it's a lot - continue to think your happy thoughts. Now, this is only for elemental powers. For those of you with arts or other talents, well, that's another story," Euphrosyne winked at us, "Now, those with elemental powers, please come with me." Euphrosyne walked off to the eastern section of the platform and a group of kids followed her, including Dylan.

"Good luck," She whispered, squeezing my hand before walking away with them. The section of the platform that the elemental group was on removed itself from the original platform, and floated away on the water. I could just make out Dylan and some other girl moving their hands, probably getting the platform to move.

"Okay, so now that you - kind of - know what to do for getting your power down, we need to move on," Aglaia said, taking her sisters hand, "Now, as many of you know, Thalia and I teach together, so we need to find out you're easiest power. For example, Olivia's easiest power is making a tiny rainbow. And how do you do that Olivia?"

A very tiny - probably not over five feet - girl stepped forward, holding out her plams.

"Well, for me making the rainbow deals with joy. When I make the little rainbow, I can use the little things that make me happy, like getting to visit my mother or an unexpected gift. As long as it's a colorful memory, I can do it. Oh, but I also need to concentrate." The girl said in a tiny voice, putting her plams together, then pulling them apart in an upside down U shape. From her plams, a mini rainbow flowed, and the girl grinned.

"Thank you Olivia." Thalia said, and the girl stepped back, "Now, everyone please try to figure out what triggers your power. For many of you it will be different. Some will need love, others pain, others anger. But you will conquer you power." Thalia glanced at me, then pulled her sister aside. they whispered for a second, then both came over to my side.

"Now Massie, because you're new, we want you to train with someone that has a power close to yours. So please, go over to Cam," Aglaia pointed to a black haired boy who was stinging a bow and arrow, "And see what he has to say."Thalia pushed me towards him, then moved over to talk to Derrick. I looked at the boy again, then walked towards him.

"Hi, I'm Massie," I said, "Thalia and Aglaia sent me over here to train with you."

"Oh, cool. I'm Cam. My parents are Cupid and Psyche. Who are yours?" Cam looked at me, and I noticed he had one green eye and one blue, but each hand one single red circle around the pupil.

"My mother is Aphrodite and my father is Apollo," I recited.

"Oh hey! We're like, related then!" Cam said, grinning at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aphrodite is Cupids mother, who is my father, and she's your mother, so I guess that make you... my aunt?" Cam laughed and I flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh wow. That's awkward." I giggled with Cam. He looked like a little boy, and had the giggle of an infant. I guess that's what you got when Cupid was your father.

"Very. So I guess we need to train now." Cam sighed, looking at his arrow.

"Yeah... I guess I'll ask you what you do to work with your power,"

"That wasn't really a question, but okay," Cam threw me a lopsided grin, "Well, my power's really easy to use. The only thing I really need to concentrate on is love, mostly whatever makes me feel loved or lustful inside. Here, let me show you," Cam pointed his arrow at a Derrick, who was talking to a red head, "See, my power had a lot to do with physical, since I shoot arrows, but the tricky part is deciding the amount of love to put in the arrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Before I shoot, I always have to influence the arrow, and what I mean by that is put as much love or lust in the arrow as I want. See, the arrows are just normal arrows before I touch and influence them. When I string my arrows, I add my powers into it by putting as much love or lust into them as I want. Then I shoot. Get it?" Cam released his grip on the bow and arrow and looked at me.

"Yeah, I do actually," I said.

"Wanna see my power in action?" Cam asked me, a mischevious grin on his lips.

"Okay?" I giggled, even though I wasn't sure if I should've or not.

"Watch this," Cam said, pointing his arrow back at Derrick, who was whispering something to the red head. I could see her eyes closing, so I guessed that he was using his power on her. Suddenly, I heard a woosh in the air, and the arrow hit Derrick in the heart. Derrick looked at it for a second, then pulled it out. It dissolved in his hand, but Derrick didn't appear to be hurt. It appeared to be the opposite. He brushed aside the red heads hair and whispered something in her ear, and her eyes popped wide open with shock. She supn around to face Derrick, then threw her arms around his neck.

"Wow. That's cool, but kind of obvious." I said, glancing at Cam.

"Well normall the arrows are invisible and dissolve into the heart, but since it's training, I didn't bother. Plus, when you can see the arrow, the affect of it is shorter." Cam explained.

"Oh, I see. So how long is he going to 'love' the red head?"

"Only about an hour. Probably long enough to piss off Alicia, Derrick's 'girlfriend'." Cam rolled his eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him about that, but I didn't get the chance.

"Wh-"

"Cam, you naughty, naughty boy." Thalia said from behind us with one eyebrow arched.

"Sorry. I was aiming away from him, but I missed. Plus, I figured it would be good to show Massie my power. Not at it's fullest, of course, but some of it." Cam lied.

"Sure. I'll let it slip this time. Now Massie, did you find any of that helpful?" Thalia asked me, glancing slyly at Cam.

"Kind of. It makes sense now, how I should use my power." I told Thalia.

"Good, good. I would ask you to demonstrate, but there's no time," Thalia said, just as the 'bell' went through the air, "So your homework is to hang out and get to learn about your powers. And by hang out, I mean both of you, together. Try to help each other." Thalia said, stepping back to join her sisters.

"Now, everyone off to your next period. We'll see you on Wednesday!" Aglaia said to us as we started to walk away. The Graces headed towards me though.

"It was nice to meet you Massie." Euphrosyne said, kissing my cheeks again. Aglaia and Thalia followed.

"See you Wednesday!" They said together towards me, then linked arms and dissolved into the air.

"They've grown to like you it seems." Dylan said, walking next to me as we stepped off the platform, Dylan on my left and Cam on my right.

"Well it doesn't hurt that my mom's helped me out with that," I joked, elbowing Dylan lightly in the ribs.

"True. Oh, hey Cam!" Dylan leaned around me and waved to Cam.

"Hey Dyl. Guess what!"

"You shot an arrow at Derrick and made him fall for Lucy?" Dylan guessed, jerking a thumb at the 'happy couple'.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Massie is my aunt!" Cam started laughing in his baby-like laugh, and Dylan glanced at me before bursting out in a fit of giggles. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to ignore the teasing, but ended up laughing with them.

"Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Dylan said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I'm very serious." Cam said, clutching his stomach.

"Sadly." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice. Well, as fun as this is - making fun of Massie - I have to go to Thrid Period. E-val. Oh joy!" Dylan rolled her eyes, then walked away from us.

"I should go too. I have Training with Muses next. What about you?" Cam asked.

"Same!" I held my hand up for a high five, something my mortal friends and I had done. Cam grinned, then met it.

"Well, lets go. I'll race you!" Cam laughed, dashing ahead.

"Not fair! I don't know where to go!" I laughed from behind, using my long legs to catch up.

"Alright, I'll cut you a break this time. But no such luck next time, that's for sure." Cam grinned, stopping and walking besides me, his green eye shining slightly.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes at Cam, then punched lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it Aunt Massie," Cam taunted.

"I don't think so little boy." I giggled, poking his stomach in a teasing manner.

"Hey, cut it out! I'm tickelish!" Cam cackled, trying to dodge my fingers.

"Alright, I'll cut you a break this time. But no such luck next time, that's for sure," I quoted from Cam.

"I'm gonna like you Massie. I can tell." Cam said, looking at me.

"Thank you," I blushed, ducking my head, "I'm going to like you too."

_Okay, I'm sorry (as usual). I PROMISE that my goal is to get my updates out in less than two weeks. :)_

_And I'm breaking this day up. If I were to put it all into one chapter, the chapter would be like 10,000 words or more. And why would anyone want to read all of that in one sitting? So you can look forward to more of this day in the next chapter._

_By the way, this is dedicated to Dez (smile014), GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween (my NFFBFFL ;), and dusty714. Thanks guys! :D_

_Also, you guys got to meet Cam and Olivia! What did you think? And even though Cam and Massie are 'related', it doesn't mean that they can't be a couple. I'm not hinting anything, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. :)_

_And lastly, I have one request: That you press that blue button at the bottom of the screen and gimme a piece of your mind! :)_

_Please?_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


End file.
